A sealing ring of this type is generally known and is used as a radial shaft seal. One known seal arrangement comprises a sealing ring of this type, the sealing edge of which sealingly surrounds a surface to be sealed of a first machine element to be sealed, for example a shaft. The sealing ring is arranged in a second machine element, for example in a groove in a housing, by means of its support member, the housing surrounding the shaft at a radial spacing. The medium to be retained by the sealing ring is often an oil. Known radial shaft seals are used, for example, to seal gear shafts which pass through transmission housings. The medium to be retained in such a case is thus gear oil. In the known radial shaft seals, the sealing lip and their sealing edge often consist of an elastomer material. The sealing arrangement described above is optimized for a tribological pairing “elastomer-oil-metal surface to be sealed”. The guide webs which delimit either side of the mounting opening for the tension element in the axial direction have substantially matching diameters, the surface of the sealing lip, facing radially away from the surface to be sealed, also extending substantially only in the axial direction and in parallel with the surface to be sealed.